


All The Better To Eat You With, My Dear

by Littleredtryinghood



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Cunnilingus, F/M, That's it, bigby wolf eats you out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredtryinghood/pseuds/Littleredtryinghood
Summary: You need to crash the night at Bigby's house, but he's horny! The plot thickens!





	All The Better To Eat You With, My Dear

You awake with a violent jolt to Bigby hovering above you, eyes sleepless and glowing with a fierce yellow light. “What the actual fuck are you doing, Bigby?” Something resembling words manages to tumble out of your mouth as brain connects to body and you yank your borrowed blanket up to cover your chest.

All he does is silently glare at you, nostrils occasionally flaring. “Shut up for a second,” he mumbles. You would be offended, but in that split second he inhales deeply... and then growls with a predatory grin, like a bloodhound poised over a rabbit. “Were you dreaming about me again, sweetheart?”

His hands, boxing either side of your head, knead hungrily into the cushions as your breath catches in your throat. What the fuck. “I couldn’t sleep, ya know. Couldn’t fucking sleep in my own fucking house because the scent was too strong...” “Just what the fuck are you-“ 

“Fucking mumbling my name in your sleep, too. How was I not supposed to hear that? Just ignore that? Plus the scent and the breathing and the heartbeat- I can hear it all. And in my own god damn house, too.” “Bigby, I-“ He begins to slowly lower his head to nose into your neck, and you feel helpless as a shudder forces itself through you. 

“Thought I was gonna go crazy thinking about your scent mixing with my scent. Your scent on my door. Your scent in my kitchen. Your scent on my chair.” You beg your heart to slow down, your legs to resume feeling, your tongue to move and say something, anything to defend yourself. “What are you talking about.” “You’re fucking wet.” Oh. 

Oh. And then he’s growling. You can’t see him, but you can hear him and you can feel him, vibrating like a motor against the unmarked skin of your neck. And you feel an instant, wet jolt of arousal when he does. He laughs. He hears your heartbeat and he smells your slick, you can only assume. 

“Aw, sweetheart...” The pet name makes you swoon, releasing a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “We’re gonna have to do something about that, won’t we?” Fuck. You expect him to jump on you, tongue and teeth and claws sloppy and hungry against you, but after he doesn’t, you realize he’s waiting for a response. He wants you to tell him you want it. “Y-yes, we are.” “Good.”

Suddenly you’re filled to the brim with Bigby’s hot, hungry, probing tongue and you go dead silent. He pumps in and out and in and back out again as he breathes hotly against you, stubble practically burning against your scraped-raw skin. 

You can’t help the overwhelmed whine that hurtles out between your gritted teeth, fingernails clawing fruitlessly for solid ground- but there is nothing stable enough to hold onto. Bigby is utterly relentless. You can’t think. You can’t speak. 

Bigby’s thumb scrambles in rough, tightly-wound circles around your clit, and you practically scream, but it somehow lodges itself in your throat mid-way. It’s too fast and too wet and too urgent. You want time, you want to form words worthy of Bigby’s frantic work against you. And he only seems to be growing more desperate.

A territorial growl vibrates from deep within his chest when a choked-out moan escapes your throat, his sounds thrumming just right against your oversensitive clit. Bigby quickly wipes the back of his hand against his chin before thrusting a thick digit between your folds without warning. 

“Bigby-!” You squeak out in alarm, immediately clenching around the warm girth of not only one- but now two- fingers. Slapping an open palm against your chattering mouth does little to muffle the sounds he wrings out of you with every twist, lick, and writhe. Now at three fingers, Bigby begins a slow, probing, beckoning motion, sliding and squelching so easily inside you it’s almost sickening. 

And his mouth- fuck, his mouth- has still refused to stop. His tongue slips up and away from his thick, prodding fingers and skates around your clit, his once-busy thumb now skirting to knead into your upper thigh with the rest of his free hand. Fuck that’s good. 

On wild impulse, you grab a fist full of his hair and sharply pull- and the sound he makes from that? Shit, you could almost come just from the broken moan he lets out against your inner thigh, twisting his head in a flustered attempt to smother his own sounds. “Sh-shit... do that again.” 

And you surrender, burying a hand deep into his roots and pulling so hard that his forehead lands against your waist, a sharp gasp resounding from him when your legs instinctually cross behind his back to pull him impossibly closer. “Like that?” “Yes,” he growls rather than replies. And suddenly all the pieces seem to fit into place. 

“Bigby?” You murmur down at him, but all he does is rumble contentedly between the valley of your breasts. No, no, no. That will not do. “Bigby.” With a warning-less yank, you angle his face up to look at you, and the utter worship and obedience that meets your eyes when Bigby looks up is enough to melt your fucking heart. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” 

Rarely have you ever seen Bigby look frightened- why should he be? He’s the fucking big bad wolf, after all- but the sudden change in atmosphere, the abrupt switch in power, is enough to make him keel like a new-born puppy. 

But he does- he looks at you. He obeys. Just like a new-born pup. And just because you can, you grace him with a single “Good boy”- and he fucking shivers. You’ve never seen him shiver. 

“Such a good, obedient, strong, protective boy you are. Just for me. Such a good, loyal boy you are. Aren’t you, Bigby?” He has to actively wet his lips and regain his breath before he can brokenly respond, “Yes.” You run a hand to drag a stray piece of hair behind his ear. “Good boy.”

The act is almost too intimate for him, and he straightens up to hide his face against your neck before he regains the courage to ask, “...Can I please make you cum now?” He doesn’t mean to be impatient- but with the desperation evident from his heaving chest, completely wrecked and frantic for air, you know that you should probably let him. “Of course.”

And he immediately dives back down to nose against your clit, warm, rigid fingers resuming their tortuous push-pull push-pull inside of you.

"Fuck! Bigby!” You practically screech at how hard and eager he goes so quickly, fingers fisting into his dark hair without any real motive, except to make him grunt and growl against you even louder. A stubbled smirk grazes the skin of your pelvis as your whimpers and wails escalate in volume. That furry, cocky prick. No way was he taking back control that easily. 

With a harshness previously unknown to you, you tear his head away from between your legs and bear down against his predatory gaze. “Lie down, boy.” 

For a moment you can tell he’s not sure whether to be aroused or taken aback, “Excuse me?” But you don’t give him the ease of repeating yourself, so you simply stand up and wait for him to rearrange himself at your beck-and-call. And he is quick to fall back away from your groin and onto the carpeted floor as you move to tower above him.

“Be a good fucking boy and prove to me that your big, cocky mouth really is ‘all the better to eat me with.’” And a new rush of wet, needy slick shoots to your core at the way Bigby’s cheeks blush red and eyes glow yellow at your brazen show of dominance. 

Bigby doesn’t even wait for you to settle your hips down onto his face; in one fluid pounce, he hooks a toned arm around your waist and forces you down onto his already-working mouth, soaked and salivating and everything against you.

This time, however, you decide to meet him halfway. With a broken gasp, you resituate your weight onto your hands, now kneading into the floor above Bigby’s angled head, and begin to haphazardly thrust your hips towards the wriggling flat of Bigby’s tongue. 

Fuck, you were gonna cum. You can briefly feel the way his mouth moves and morphs to chuckle against your shaking form, baring his teeth to growl against you, before the wave breaks and you’re spilling hotly, wetly, and wildly down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading even though it's so short!
> 
> Have a good one! :)


End file.
